Super ninja 2 Wiki
Polls of the week: Pokemon Sun or Pokemon Moon? Sun Moon Super Ninja 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6KJaeFew0HaeEl5VkdwVC04aXc/view?usp=sharing DOWNLOAD!!!]' now in beta 1.11' TUTORIAL HOW TO DOWNLOAD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Ninja 2 is the best game of all time. IT IS MADE BY LUMPYPIZZA45!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BETA 1.2 RELEASE ON 12-10-16! Teaser for Beta 1.2 Gameplay It is like pokemon except you can't catch pokemon and it is retarded and unbalanced Plot "You are living in a random house then your stupid roommate had a party and it destroyed the house. LOL Also you suck. P.S. you are going to run away from the old mans house and find a big nuke and blow up the world. For no reason. Yeah i am bad at making storys" Setting Imagine Hoenn region but without all the epic junk. Page for areas here From your house you have 5 choices. You go to Carrot Town, Weedville, Regular Progression Way, or The Cave. Other options include standing around doing nothing. Development Well, I got bored and made junk. VERSION HISTORY!!!!!!! Credits its non profit get rekt No, seriously, kudos to Nintendo, Sqeenix and RPG maker VX Ace To everyone who has playtested it which is currently 1 person. I'm inclined to believe that no one actually wants to play it. jk Xionpuppet13 is my one and only hardcore fan! 'ΔLightningAura '''deserves a shout out because why not! o'reosaregood11 '''for the same reason! Upcoming Wikia features If anyone could help me on any of these pages, it would be great!jk * 107 reasons why super ninja 2 will be game of the year * 8 reasons super ninja 2 will change the way you think about everything * 10 ways super ninja 2 can suck the life out of you * what the government doesn't want you to know about super ninja 2 * 8 unbelievable things you never knew about super ninja 2 * 101 unusual uses of super ninja 2 * why super ninja 2 sucks * why you should forget everything you learned about super ninja 2 * 8 things the media hasn't told you about super ninja 2 * the rise of super ninja 2 and how to make it stop * 12 reasons super ninja 2 is the end of the world as we know it * 10 ways marketers are making you addicted to super ninja 2 * the most incredible article about super ninja 2 you'll ever read * 11 ways investing in super ninja 2 can make you a millionaire * why you should give up sex and devote your life to super ninja 2 * 9 reasons you can blame the recession on super ninja 2 * why super ninja 2 is destroying america * 8 deadly uses for super ninja 2 * 6 reasons to be addicted to super ninja 2 * the most boring article about super ninja 2 you'll ever read * 13 amazing facts about super ninja 2 * 7 things lady gaga has in common with super ninja 2 * 10 ways super ninja 2 can help you live to 100 Category:Browse